criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Odette Kamarov
Odette Kamarov (Rus: Одетта Камаров) was the victim of the fifteenth case in Pacific Bay, Murder-Go-Round (Case #71, or Case #15 of Pacific Bay). Profile Murder Details Odette was found weeping blood on a carousel, stripped of her jacket with the words "Evil Woman" written on display for others to be aware of. The team didn't hesitate to send Odette's body to Roxie Sparks for autopsy after she was dead on top of the horse. After careful examination, Roxie determined the cause of death was a wanton overdose of blood thinners (also called anti-coagulants, available only by prescription), thus it was discovered to be the murder weapon given Odette's blood couldn't coagulate and became more liquid, causing her to die of a massive hemorrhage and to bleed from every orifice Roxie could name and/or describe. The team sent a sample of white powder to Yann Toussaint after the player extracted a sample out of Odette's jacket. After careful observation, Yann was able to determine the killer used chalk. Nearing the end of the investigation, the team went to the carousel for a second time and found the blood thinner package that killed Odette in which the player extracted a sample of oily substance and didn't hesitate to ship a sample to Yann for forensical analysis. After careful analysis, Yann determined that the killer had to use gross amounts of shampoo to keep their hair from deteriorating, thus Yann was able to deduce the killer had long hair. Killer and Motives The killer was Tammy Baker, Andrew's nanny. Tammy viewed Odette as a bad mother since she gave birth to Andrew. Odette was forced to give up her career as a ballet dancer and as such, she refused to give vaccinations to Andrew. Tammy couldn't stand Odette's negligence, so she rigged Odette's coffee with blood thinners before Odette consumed her cup. One day Odette came to Tammy to pick Andrew up from school wanting to play Mommy for once but, after she consumed her coffee, she felt ill. Tammy seized Andrew so she could give Andrew the treatment Odette never gave him. Tammy wanted to make sure Odette was dead, and after she confirmed it, she took Odette's jacket, wrote the words "Evil Woman" on it, and displayed it to make Inner City aware of Odette's mannerisms. Amy wanted to know where Tammy held Andrew, so Tammy told Amy that Andrew was safe in her apartment. Andrew was found in Tammy's apartment, but Andrew wanted to know where Tammy was, but Amy told Andrew she and the player were present to send him back to Nikolai. In court, Tammy told Judge Dante the reason for the murder was to ensure Andrew was properly treated (starting with immunizations, found in Tammy's wallet), but alas, Judge Dante was confident (in spite of Nikolai's mental instability) that Nikolai can find a nanny with no criminal record, and therefore, Judge Dante gave Tammy a lifetime jail sentence with no eligibility for parole. While Amy thought Tammy attempting to give Andrew Kamarov immunizations was thoughtful of her, Tammy killing Odette was inexcusable. Case Appearances *Murder-Go-Round (Case #71, or Case #15 of Pacific Bay) C71Corpse.png|Odette's body C71KillerJailed.png|Tammy Baker, Odette's killer Nikolai-App-C15.png|Nikolai Kamarov,Odette's husband. Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Victims